<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To make me better by Thornofthelily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973298">To make me better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornofthelily/pseuds/Thornofthelily'>Thornofthelily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top Goro Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Pumps, Claiming Bites, Domestic, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, I guess past mpreg and mentions of mpreg, Knotting, M/M, MPREG but the kid was already born?, Male Lactation, Mention of childbirth-related scarring, Omegaverse, Pheromones, Post-Canon, Postpartum Dysphoria, Praise Kink, Scenting, Top!Goro, a little bit of biting, alpha!goro, bottom!ren, breast milk, handjobs, milk drinking, omega!Ren, top goro week 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornofthelily/pseuds/Thornofthelily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t be erotic, he reminds himself. Goro’s trying to help Ren with a necessary bodily function, ease his pain, take care of him. Yet that’s exactly the kind of thing Goro loves most. This closeness, the familiarity with Ren, the quiet togetherness late at night, while the baby sleeps soundly across the monitor on Ren’s nightstand. That Ren trusts him with this, lets him have this, is more precious than he can express.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top Goro Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TopGoroWeek #1 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To make me better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from a song by The Decemberists: Make You Better<br/>Top Goro Week Day 1: A/B/O and Lactation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Goro’s normally a heavy sleeper, so he’s surprised when the whispered expletive wakes him. Blearily, he gropes out for Ren beside him, and his hand lands in a cold wet spot where his husband and mate should have been. At the sensation, he hisses and recoils.</p><p>“Goro?” Ren’s sleep-addled voice sounds surprised. “Oh, god, I’m sorry. Here.” Then Ren’s wiping off his hand with the dry corner of duvet. Goro has been awake about 28 seconds and hasn’t the slightest idea what is going on.</p><p>“Ren, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m… it’s…” Even through their dark bedroom, Goro can faintly see Ren’s nervous hair-fiddling. “I just… milked through my shirt. <em>Again. </em>I’m sorry.” The register of Ren’s voice, distorted by sleep, rings out unusually high and strained, almost frantic. It raises Goro’s hackles.</p><p>Goro sits more upright, fumbling for the light on his bedside table and flicking it on. Ren’s sitting at the foot of the bed, still messing with his hair, stricken face refusing to look at Goro. There’s an embarrassed redness in his cheeks. Sure enough, where Ren had been sleeping, there’s a big damp stain that matches the one on Ren’s gray tank-top.</p><p>The vulnerability in Ren’s eyes stuns Goro. They’d been together over a decade, bonded with mutual claiming bites adorning their necks. They had nothing left to hide from each other. Hell, he’d been there for the birth of their child, eight months ago. But Ren squirming in discomfort in their bed, avoiding looking in his eyes, the anxious pheromones filling the air, rattles Goro to his core. His alpha instincts kick into high gear, looking for whatever threat spooked his omega.</p><p>Ren was like this right after the baby was born, too, when his hormones were high and he developed breasts and his milk came in, lots of tired crying and dysphoria over his distended belly and leaky nipples. But the initial post-partum haze had passed. His scent has returned to normal, mood stabilized, and they’d even established a routine that allowed them a survivable amount of sleep. Is something still bothering him? “Ren, come here. Are you okay?”</p><p>Ren shakes his head once, hard. “No – I mean, I’m okay, I just… my, ugh, my <em>boobs</em> hurt, I just need to go pump.”</p><p>Goro glances at the clock. It’s just past 2am. “Now?”</p><p>Ren tilts his head to the side. “Yeah. I always wake up to pump around this time.”</p><p>Really? Goro had no idea. He’s a night owl and doesn’t get to bed until long after Ren, taking night duty in the case the baby wakes up suddenly and needs an extra cuddle or another bottle. Ren’s in charge of the morning shift. “Then why did you sound so upset?”</p><p>Sighing, Ren slides off the bed. “It’s nothing, I was just –”</p><p>“It’s not ‘nothing,’ Ren, it’s –” He grabs for his mate, snagging his arm and tugging him harder than he intends back to bed, jostling him. Ren winces hard and clutches at his chest, and Goro freezes. “Shit, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, dammit. You and your interrogations,” he grumbles. “I’m just really engorged now, I need to pump this off.”</p><p>Goro’s still not sure why Ren woke him up swearing, why he smells so distressed, and he doesn’t want to let him slip away. Ren’s right, that even though he stopped playing detective a decade ago, he still has a drive to find the truth. “Can I help?”</p><p>Ren snorts. “Unless you want to hold the stupid flanges for me, I don’t think you can…”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll do it. Where are they?”</p><p>Ren freezes, shifting. “I was kidding, you don’t have to –”</p><p>“I want to,” Goro promises. He’s also never really seen Ren pump before. Normally, he uses it during the day, while he’s at work and Sojiro is babysitting, so he’s curious. “Tell me what I need to get for you.”</p><p>Ren settles back against the headboard, rubbing absent-mindedly at his chest. “The pump is in the case on the kitchen table, flanges are on the drying rack. Size 21 millimeter. Oh, also, a couple bags.”</p><p>“Okay. And uh, what’s a flange?”</p><p>Adjusting the pillow behind his back, Ren rolls his eyes with a little smile. “The cups that fit around my breasts.”</p><p>Right. Okay. Goro heads into the kitchen, grabs the plain black pump bag and two of the clear plastic flanges. Up top, there's one side with wide a flared funnel narrowing on the back into a small hole. There's plastic structures within the device, forming a narrow neck before it bottoms out. The lower half ends at a twist-off end. Goro assumes that’s where the bags connect, and they are… shit. He’s seen them around, vaguely knows they exist. Are the in the bag? Somewhere in the kitchen? He feels like a terrible mate. Ren uses these things every day, he’s <em>seen </em>him get the bags, but apparently never thought to pay attention to his process. Shitty, awful detective work, even worse support for a spouse. After searching in vain for several minutes, he heads back into the bedroom dejectedly.</p><p>“Here’s your stuff. Sorry, I couldn’t find the bags.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Ren assures him, “I have a few spare in here.” Ren sets the pump bag next to him on the bed and starts pulling stuff out in a methodical process:</p><p>First, from a side pocket, he pulls out a narrow, long cloth which he spreads in front of his folded legs. Then opening the top of the bag, he pulls out the pump, a large, round, white machine with a digital screen on the front, several buttons, and two long flexible tubes sticking out of the top, with suction cup-looking devices on the ends. The machine goes to his left. Retrieving the flanges from Goro, he attaches them to the suction-cup ends, twisting them securely to the small holes. He sets them on the cloth and turns back to his side, finally pulling out two bags with plastic twist-on caps at the top, which he attaches to the bottom of the flanges.</p><p>“Okay, that’s it.”</p><p>“You do this every time you pump?” Goro can’t keep the astonishment from his voice. Ren raises a quizzical brow.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“It’s just… I had no idea.”</p><p>Ren flushes and looks away. Again. What’s up with him? His mate is rarely this shy or embarrassed. “...anyway. Are you sure you want to help? I can do this myself. You can go back to bed.”</p><p>No, Goro’s too awake for that to even be an option. A frantic instinct tells him his omega, the bearer of his child, needs help. Besides, once he’s woken up, he usually stays that way. Old habits, back when a sudden call from Shido meant he needed to be awake and alert. He shivers. <em>Don’t think about him, now.</em></p><p>“I’ll help,” Goro confirms. “Tell me how.”</p><p>Ren shifts a little, like he’s trying to think what he could do. “I guess…” Shuffling forward, he provides some space between his back and the headboard. “You can sit behind me and hold the flanges in place? I think that’ll be best. I’m too tired to hold my arms up that long.”</p><p>Glad for something to do, Goro settles behind Ren, wrapping his arms around his waist as Ren undoes the straps to his tank top. It’s designed to easily roll down the top and expose his breasts, for easier access for the baby. They’re also still damp, and Goro can smell the wet fabric. Not unpleasant, but strange, different than Ren’s normal scent. Lucky his alpha brain recognizes the various smells Ren’s been cycling through, from heat to pregnancy, birth and recovery, else it might go feral.</p><p>Positioning the flanges is harder than he had assumed. Ren keeps guiding him, showing him the correct placement over the nipple, so it rests in the center of the flange’s funnel, pinching and pulling his flesh around until everything is where it should be. Goro’s thumb traces the edge of his breast, and is shocked how solid and hard it is. He’s felt them before, shortly after they grew in his last trimester, and they were soft and pillowy; not hard and stiff like this. “Is this because of… the milk?” Goro asks in awe.</p><p>“Nngh. Yes. And it’s really starting to hurt, so can we get started?”</p><p>“Right, yes. Of course. Can you turn the machine on?”</p><p>“Yeah, I got it.” Ren hits the power button on the pump, and the display lights up. There’s a number in the middle – six – and the word <em>EXPRESS </em>scrolls across the top. Ren hits another button and changes it to <em>MASSAGE. </em>Then he hits a couple number arrows down until the number is a 2. One more button press, and the machine activates, making a whirring <em>fsssh – chk </em>sound as it creates a vacuum and releases it. Over Ren’s shoulder, Goro watches. He's seen him do this a couple times before they left the hospital, but he barely made anything then. If his breasts were <em>this </em>hard and swollen, he must be making a lot now.</p><p>With each heavy mechanical <em>fsssh, </em>Ren’s nipples extend, drawn into the flange, for about a half second before the release, a gentle, quick rhythm. Ren’s face twists up with some kind of grim expectation. It doesn’t look painful, but is it suppose to get worse? “I didn’t think it’d be this slow,” Goro murmurs, trying to be distracting.</p><p>“It’s massage mode,” Ren explains. Whenever Ren thinks he’s helping other people, he focuses less on his own pain. An unfortunate habit, but Goro’s learned to take advantage of it over the years for things like this. “Helps trigger the letdown, then I can switch it over to really get the milk out.”</p><p>He’s about to ask what “the letdown” is – the name seems obvious, but still – when Ren sucks in a pained gasp, and Goro hears the sound of liquid striking plastic. Looking down, he can see through the clear flange the white milk spraying from Ren’s nipples with shocking force, hitting the cup with enough force to spatter audibly. And not just one stream, either. On both sides, there’s multiple jets of milk hissing forth; three on his left, two on the right, all of them flowing like a leak spring in a dam. Holy <em>shit. </em></p><p>Shocked by the force of it, Goro lets his hands droop. “Wait, you’re breaking the suction!” Ren scolds as the cups slip from their flush position, interrupting the vacuum. Which means, there’s no more pressure on Ren’s nipples, but the milk is <em>still going, </em>shooting forth with just as much force as before. Goro quickly adjusts his position to what it was before, supporting Ren’s breasts as the pressure of the liquid inside eases.</p><p>Ren’s tense in Goro’s arms, breaths sharp and quick. “Are you… does this hurt?” Goro whispers in his ear.</p><p>“A little, yeah,” Ren nods. “Just, when it starts going. They ache when they’re full, constantly. But when the milk starts to flow, it’s like it all crowds at once, trying to get out. Hurts like pins and needles.” One more deep, shaky breath. “It’s starting to pass, though.”</p><p>Once Ren relaxes, he pushes the button on the pump so the display reads <em>EXPRESS,</em> and the force of the suction changes. Instead of short, rapid bursts, Goro hears the machine whir with longer pulses, stretched out over longer time. The flow of milk has slowed down, too, now shooting out in waves with every pull. It’s strangely beautiful, and must be less painful, too, because Ren sinks back into Goro’s arms, while he watches the thin white liquid dribble from his reddening nipples, pulled and released with mechanical precision. Goro shifts his hips backwards a little bit, moving enough so Ren doesn’t feel him growing a little hard from this.</p><p>It shouldn’t be erotic, he reminds himself. Goro’s trying to help Ren with a necessary bodily function, ease his pain, take care of him. Yet that’s exactly the kind of thing Goro loves most. This closeness, the familiarity with Ren, the quiet togetherness late at night, while the baby sleeps soundly across the monitor on Ren’s nightstand. That Ren trusts him with this, lets him have this, is more precious than he can express. Plus, he’s holding on to Ren’s breasts, feeling them actually grow lighter and softer as the bags under his hands grow heavier with fluid, nearly wrapped around his body. He’s tucked his chin over Ren’s shoulder, the rough scar of the mark he’d bitten into his neck scraping along his jaw, filling his nose with their mingled scent. He wants to nuzzle mindlessly into it, lick over that uneven skin and… they’d had so few chances to be intimate since Ren had the baby...Argh, no. Ren first.</p><p>The minutes tick by, with Ren’s quiet breathing almost drowned out by the whirring clicks of the machine. Goro can’t help his thumbs stroking against the gentling flesh underneath, pulling a little tighter on the flanges than he needs to and kneading at Ren’s skin a little more insistently, rubbing circles along stubborn pockets of hard milk buildup. In turn, Ren leans into Goro, his back on his chest, relaxing in to him like he could fall asleep. There’s a soft, gentle rumbling Goro can feel through their shirts as Ren starts to purr.</p><p>As the baby starts to learn to walk, sounding off with babbling noises that almost resemble words, trying new foods every day, and work, always work, they barely had time to spend together. When was the last time they could just <em>be</em> together like this? Quiet, calm, sensual. The urge to let go of the flanges and rub his palms along Ren’s ribs becomes an aching call in his skull, almost impossible to resist. He tightens his grip on the plastic instead. Ren makes a little huff, shifting in Goro’s grip.</p><p>“Are you… okay?” Goro manages to get out before he can stop himself.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ren goes so still, Goro can’t even feel him breathing, purrs evaporating.</p><p>“When you woke up, you sounded like you might cry. You looked and smelled… upset.” Goro’s not a great nurturer. He knows this. Ren and he had discussed it when the question of children inevitably came up. Obviously, he can love, give and receive love, even show it in his quiet, reserved way, but this sort of… emotional openness would never be easy for him. But for Ren, he promised to always try. “If there’s something I can do to help…”</p><p>Ren’s weight settles fully on Goro’s chest, easy and trusting. Tilting his head back to press his lips against Goro’s neck, Ren whispers, “You already are helping.” Ren pulls back just enough to give Goro a bright, teasing smile, eyes shining, already looking so much better, like the mere suggestion of Goro’s concern evaporated his hesitation. “It’s just frustrating, is all. All these changes, the leaking milk everywhere, the sleepless nights when we have nonstop tantrums, all these differences in my brain, reprioritizing my life. Sometimes, I just feel a little lost and alone. But you’re here. I know you always will be, because you’re my partner. My mate.” Ren noses at the long-healed scar at the junction of Goro’s neck and shoulder, where Ren’s teeth had tied them together for the rest of their lives. “It’s hard sometimes, but knowing you’re here... it helps.”</p><p>Though he wants to tighten his arms around Ren and embrace him fully, he’s mindful of the tubes and the flanges still draining his chest, although the milk flow has certainly decreased. The streams are weak, and only one per side, spurting just a few droplets at each pull. White liquid dripping down Ren’s breasts, covering his chest… out of his mouth… <em>fuck, </em>Goro needs to get a hold of himself.</p><p>When the bags swing heavy and full under each breast, the milk sloshing up to the 150 milliliter mark, Ren finally leans over and shuts the machine off. “I’ll go put these away,” he warbles sleepily, like he’d had a hard time staying awake. “Thank you, again, Goro. We can go back to sleep soon.”</p><p>“Whatever you need, Ren.” Although his hard-on kind of hopes they don’t go <em>right </em>to sleep.</p><p>He tries to will it down some, think of something besides Ren’s naked chest, the gentleness of his purrs, his heavy weight and heavier scent. When Ren pulls the flanges away, Goro can <em>smell </em>the milk still shiny and wet on his nipples. Like when the baby roots around looking for its next meal, Goro’s sensitive nose can detect that sweetness inside Ren, making him crave a taste of his mate for himself.</p><p>When Ren returns, his stands in the doorway of their bedroom, nostrils flaring. “Seriously?” His tired voice is cut through with a strain of amused incredulity.</p><p>Maybe Goro is throwing off pheromones a little too intensely, despite his attempts to calm himself. “My apologies,” he murmurs, looking away. “I can go take care of it myself.”</p><p>But Ren pads over to Goro, crawling up the bed and straddling his hips. With Ren’s arms around his neck, Goro leans in and gives in to the calling to scent at the matching claiming bite on his mate, filling his head with the dizzying mixture of sweet milk and his own dark, nutty coffee smell. Ren likes to joke that together, they make a latte. “I miss you, too,” Ren whispers to the crown of Goro’s hair.</p><p>Goro surges up to catch Ren’s mouth with his, and they tangle lips and tongues together languidly, easy and sure as a thousandth, millionth kiss should be. Like two Ren-seeking missiles, Goro’s hands slip under his shirt and press palms against the outline of his ribs, stroking in hot, long motions, eager for that warmth. And Ren mewls at the touch, pushes harder against Goro’s teeth, tongue dipping in further, plunging into the recesses of Goro’s parted jaws, teasing dangerously at the alpha fangs slipping from their sheaths.</p><p>Bonded scents fill the bedroom like it’s their own personal coffee shop, and Goro knows he can’t hold back further. “Ren,” he breaths his name reverently. One hand slips down the front of Ren’s pajama pants and boxers, wraps around the already-aching length of his omega. The words he wants to tell him – <em>mine, beautiful, strong, perfect, </em><em>love, you, </em><em>mine mine mine – </em>don’t form, aren’t spoken. Goro’s words usually fail him, unless he shrouds his intention behind layers of double-meaning and entendre. But his body never betrays him, one hand gliding up and down Ren’s cock in strong, sure strokes. Ren sinks like a puppet with its strings cut, sagging his weight around Goro’s shoulders and hips.</p><p>Ren’s ass settles over Goro’s furiously hard cock, and instinctively he ruts up, grinding against it, and from the back of his throat, Ren’s vestigial vocal folds contort into a high-pitched little chirp, trilling gleefully before Ren unlatches his mouth from Goro and bites hard on his own lower lip.</p><p>“Hey,” Goro soothes, pressing the thumb of his other hand against a sharp canine tooth, though not quite as impressive as Goro’s own, wetting the tip under his upper lip. “Don’t hold it back. That was cute.”</p><p>“It was <em>embarrassing,</em>” he corrects, looking somewhere down and past him, examining the pattern on the duvet. “My body sure is full of embarrassing things, lately.”</p><p>Sour anxiety creeps into Ren’s natural sweetness, spiking Goro’s own tension. No, no he wants to comfort Ren, not make him feel worse! But his brain is stuck on one mode, and <em>comfort </em>isn’t one of the five F’s. Instead, he strokes Ren faster, thumbing the underside of the head and squeezing and twisting at the base like he likes until he draws another shuddering series of clicks and more human-like whines from the younger man.</p><p>“Hate you,” Ren grumbles without malice.</p><p>Goro huffs, too far gone for words, but rewards Ren’s honest body by slipping his other hand around his waist, one finger tracing around the dampening ring of his hole. Ren jolts with surprise, but only clutches Goro harder around the shoulders, pulling him tight. It’s awkward to shimmy his own pants down with one hand, but arousal and dumb alpha persistence work their magic until Goro’s own cock is finally exposed, pressing hard and insistent against Ren’s clothed ass.</p><p>At every dry grind, Ren clenches his jaw and swallows down his more obscene vocalizations, but even his muted whines and breathy gasps drive Goro further, flexing his hips rhythmically upward and dragging his finger through aromatic, smooth slick. Not enough, never enough. His free hand unlatches Ren’s top again, yanking it down so he can wrap his lips around one of his nipples as he shoves one finger in his hole.</p><p>Ren jolts, not sure what direction to go, so hilariously he jumps <em>up </em>about a centimeter, yelping and shivering and squirming in the most pleasant ways. “Goro,” he whines, cupping his face. “Goro, don’t, you’ll… I still have…”</p><p>Doesn’t care, he wants Ren, <em>needs </em>Ren, to feel and to smell and to taste. While he works his finger in slow, sure strokes, his mouth licks and suckles, circling the pert nub with his tongue and nipping it gently with his fangs, not enough to pierce skin but enough to make Ren’s omega voice rumble with a primal growl. A few good, hard sucks on his breast and Ren lets out that same half-pained hiss, body stiffening, and that’s all the warning he gets before warm, sweet, watery liquid dribbles onto his tongue. Goro swallows Ren’s milk, savoring the lingering taste.</p><p>“Goro…” Ren tries to unlatch him again, but Goro has a taste for it. When Ren breaks the suction of his mouth by popping a finger under his lips, Goro lets it go, only to push another finger inside Ren. Walls convulsing around his finger, slick drooling from his hole and slipping down the backs of his thighs, Goro takes advantage of his distraction and moves on to the other nipple. “Goro, no, <em>ahhh, </em>that’s – <em>fuhhhck –</em> weird…”</p><p>“Why’s it weird?” Goro mumbles around a mouthful of Ren’s breast, minding his alpha teeth and pushing his fingers up and searching for Ren’s prostate. Muscles tightening around his fingers and the sound of Ren’s mouth snapping shut, trying to hide a moan, tells him he’s found it. “It’s all you, Ren. I love every part of you. I hate there’s anything about you I don’t know…” He licks his nipple, watching in fascinated close up as a little white drop seeps through the flushed dark tip, forming a tiny, dangling drop that Goro eagerly laps up. “I want every part of you. I want to taste all of you.”</p><p>“Mmmmgh?” Is all Ren can manage before Goro latches on again and sucks even harder, the milk flowing even faster. Pricks of fangs against the swell of skin threaten to break through, and some basal ancient instinct wants to. Bite through, make another claiming bite right here, so even his pup knows that Ren is his… but he resists, pushing away the intrusive thought. Ren is his, yes, but not his alone. They have a life together. A family. The cut of the memory, of Ren swollen with child, <em>his </em>child, once enemy turned friend turned lover turned partner, wipes his brain, mindless love and devotion to his omega bubbling forth, and he wants nothing more than to give him pleasure after pleasure with every upward, angled thrust of his fingers, finding his sweet spot every time until Ren mewls, helpless and lovely.</p><p>Ren’s clutching him so tight now, he couldn’t pull away even if he wanted, and he scissors his fingers to gently but impatiently work him open faster. They hadn’t been doing it as often lately, and Ren’s still tight even with how wet he’s gotten.</p><p>Wet… Ren’s wet for him down here <em>and </em>at his chest. Goro triggered the letdown this time, the milk coming out is because of <em>Goro, </em>and fuck if that doesn’t make him need to be in Ren, <em>right now.</em></p><p>The third finger is a tight stretch, and he can’t be sure now if Ren’s constrained little hisses are from pleasure, discomfort, or both. He moves slower, now, three fingers gliding in and out, pulling almost all the way free before slowly pushing all the way back inside, up to the knobs of Goro’s knuckles.</p><p>“Goro.” Ren’s voice is tinged in such strained desperation he’s momentarily concerned he’s gone a little too far, until he says, “If you keep… playing with me like this… I think I’m gonna die.”</p><p>Goro smirks and kisses the side of his neck. Ren’s scent is free of all the anxieties and worries from before, leaving nothing but the soft sugary-sweetness that coats his tongue. “Are you ready to ride me, then?” A sincere question, but also a check-in. Being on top will give Ren the chance to move at his own pace, and decide if he’s loose enough.</p><p>But Ren doesn’t even hesitate to nod fervently. “<em>Please, </em>Goro. please fuck me, alpha.” He tugs down his pants and underwear to just under the swell of his ass, freeing his cock and clearing a path for Goro to cleave between his cheeks, rutting insistently against his slick. Gripping himself at the base, he guides himself to Ren’s entrance. Once in position, Ren takes charge and sinks down onto his length, biting his lower lip and contorting his face.</p><p>“Too much?” Goro grits out, even as the tight clutching heat of Ren’s body slowly molds around him.</p><p>One sharp shake of the head, and Ren keeps going, working up and down in tiny little strokes, moving his hips in a slow roll, taking more of Goro’s cock each time. Slow, methodical, determined. Goro digs into Ren’s hips, squeezing him to fight down the instinct to just slam his full length inside the familiar inferno of his mate’s body. Ren sets the pace, moving little by little, pulling up and easing down, and the pacing is so infuriating, yet the intentional, deliberate slide of bodies and sweet wet friction sets his nerves on fire, and his whole body aches to lay claim to Ren as an alpha should. Finally, finally, as the rim of Ren’s hole relaxes from <em>unbearable tightness </em>to <em>unimaginably good, </em>Ren drops all his weight into Goro’s lap and spears himself fully open, making them both cry out so loud they’re shocked they don’t wake the baby.</p><p>Ren’s walls tremble violently around Goro’s cock, with such wonderfully delicious waves of pleasure he almost comes and knots him right there. All he can do is groan and rock upwards as Ren quivers, trying to fuck into the omega’s sweet spot. Even his scent is changing – growing sharper, tangier, with a determination he hasn’t detected since… shit. “Ren, you’re not going in to heat, are you?”</p><p>If he is, then Goro needs to get a condom. Ren hasn’t been able to take his usual suppressant pills, so fucking like rabbits is too risky. They are <em>not </em>ready for a second pup yet… but Ren only laughs, the sound shooting right to Goro’s dick. “No, no I’m not. As long as I’m lactating, the docs say my heats and fertility stay down.” A sharp downward tilt of his hips grinds Goro <em>deep </em>inside Ren, making them both moan. “You can fuck me however you like.”</p><p>Patience wearing thin, and permission granted, Goro grabs Ren’s hips and thrusts into him in earnest, hard, short bursts angled into Ren’s most sensitive places. The omega cries out, as controlled as he can manage, biting down on his wrist to muffle his sweet cries of joy, while Goro's fangs long to recreate the mark on his neck. Goro’s eyes nearly roll back in his head, mind shorting out except for Ren. Black mussy bed head, slender throat, small spent breasts bouncing with every jolt of Goro’s cock. Goro’s hands fit around Ren’s narrow waist, spreading his fingers against the sharp points of his floating ribs. “So tight,” Goro teases, his voice a challenge he knows Ren won’t back down from. “Will you even be able to take my knot?”</p><p>Ren’s hands find Goro’s chest, steadying himself as he bounces himself in time with Goro’s thrusts, slamming him even deeper inside. His knot does begin to swell, and it takes all Goro’s willpower to contain it. “You’ve already wrecked my body as much as you possibly can,” Ren breaths shakily in response. “So give me… your fingers, your tongue, your knot… I can take it all!”</p><p>“You’re not wrecked,” Goro has to assure him, even as he licks into Ren’s panting mouth, pressing his mating teeth against Ren’s lips. “You’re beautiful.” Ren keens, clenching hard and his spine shivering. The way his insides vibrate around his shaft coils affectionate warmth and flaring arousal through his whole chest. Goro grins. “Oh, you like that? My hot little mate likes hearing how pretty he is?” Now purring little chirps pop out from Ren’s leaping throat, making him need to constantly wet his lips. “My good, sweet boy, raising our little pup so good, taking care of all of us –” Ren tries to interrupt, but Goro needs to say this, almost more than Ren needs to hear it. For once, the words tumble out of him, clumsy and uneven but true and honest, and the way they make Ren react just adds a bonus layer of fun to it all. “You’re strong – already so strong. I love your strength. But I like <em>this, </em>too,” he whispers, brushing the back of his knuckles across Ren’s cheek. “Never be afraid to show me your everything.”</p><p>Ren gasps, throwing his head back, and Goro realizes how close they’re both getting. Grabbing Ren’s cock and yanking it, rough and tight and quick, Ren’s whimpering cries speed up, pitch higher, and with one quick tight exhale, Ren’s coming all over Goro’s hand. Goro’s not far behind, slamming his hips up so hard and fast his abdomen aches just from a few seconds of it. He know he’s going to feel this in the morning.</p><p>With one last wordless cry, Goro sheaths himself flush inside of Ren as he comes, his knot swelling to accommodate, locking he and Ren together. Ren whimpers and tenses around the extra stretch of the knot, his body clamping up reflexively around it. Together forever… the knot, the marks on their necks, the rings in their dresser, even the child slumbering in a separate room of the house, all signs of their commitment to each other. Wrapping their arms around their sweaty bodies, Goro carefully maneuvers Ren onto his side, facing Goro, while their bodies learn to disentangle from each other. If only there were more ways to tie himself to Ren, he thinks, staring into his lovely flush face.</p><p>“It’s been <em>forever </em>since we’ve done that,” Ren groans.</p><p>“You sure I didn’t get you pregnant again?” Goro murmurs, fingers tracing lightly over Ren’s belly, pinkie finger lacing up the thin vertical C-section scar.</p><p>Ren smiles sleepily. “Yeah, I’m sure. Your knot feels so good, I’ve missed this.” Ren snuggles warmly to Goro’s bare chest, his own top still half-exposed.</p><p>A long, quiet, peaceful moment passes before Goro inevitably feels compelled to ruin it by again asking the question that’s been plaguing him. “Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>“I feel like myself again,” Ren says. Goro thinks that’s all he’s going to get, and he’s a little dissatisfied with the answer until Ren continues. “A lot of things have changed for us, recently. A lot of has changed about… <em>me. </em>I guess it feels nice to know you’re still attracted to me.”</p><p>If it weren’t for the knot keeping their positions pretty immovable, Goro would have hauled himself off Ren to get a full look at him, worship down every curve and swell and dip of his body to remind him how beautiful he is. As it stands, he turtles Ren onto his back and braces himself over him, staring deeply into his jewel-black eyes. “<em>Ren. </em>Of course I’m attracted to you. It’s not your body, your looks, or even your mind alone that attract me.” With one chaste kiss to Ren’s lips, he tries to pull the wealth of feeling from the depths of his soul, wrangle them into words. “It’s… <em>you. </em>Your everything, combined together, or as pieces, I love every part of you. Nothing about you is shameful, or bad, or uninteresting. I always want to see your every facet, like a rare gem.”</p><p>Now Ren’s eyes glint in the low light of Goro’s lamp. “A rare gem, huh? Where are you going to keep me? Wanna put me on display?”</p><p>The next kiss Goro gives him is decided less innocent. “How about I just wear you all day, let you hang off my body for other people to admire and know they can never have you?”</p><p>The twitching wet muscles around his softening cock and swollen knot have Goro huffing out a little laugh, while Ren playfully swats at him. “No fair,” he whines. “If you keep getting us worked up like this, we’ll never get to sleep.”</p><p>Goro strokes black, frizzy hair from dark gray eyes and smiles. “Then just close your eyes now, Ren. Sleep. And remember, I will <em>always </em>be here for you.” Whether it was the knot they tied when they got married, the typing of their scents when they claimed each other, or the knot swollen inside Ren’s hole, Goro knew their red strings of fate were too hopelessly jumbled together to ever separate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>